Yellow Temperance
| Кандзи = イエローテンパランス（黄の節制） | Ромадзи = Ierō Tenparansu | Происхождение = Умеренность (карта Таро) | Тип = | Пользователь = Раббер Соул | Сила = D | Скорость = C | Радиус = E | Выносливость = A | Точность = E | Потенциал = D | Манга = 136 Глава(В виде Какеина) 137 Глава | Аниме = 8 Эпизод(В виде Какеина) 9 Эпизод | Игра = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage For the Future }} — стенд Раббер Соула, показанный в «Крестоносцах звёздной пыли». Внешность Yellow Temperance появляется как аморфное желтое вещество, без рта, глаз, носа или любых других черт лица, связанных с его пользователем. В отличие от большинства стендов, Yellow Temperance можно увидеть, поскольку она привязана непосредственно к телу пользователя. Личность У Yellow Temperance нет личности. Он представляет собой Умеренность к карте Таро. Несмотря на то, что Yellow Temperance Раббер Соула представляет собой карту Таро Умерености, у него очень мало связей с ней: карта говорит о внутреннем спокойствии, равновесии и гармоничном союзе противоположностей, ни одной из которых, похоже, не обладает Раббер Соул. Способности Каплевидная природа Yellow Temperance и способность поглощать органическое вещество от физического контакта приводят к одному из немногих Стендов серии, которые можно назвать физически непобедимыми. С другой стороны, Yellow Temperance ограничен человеческой уязвимостью пользователя, и можно сказать, что её единственной слабой точкой является Раббер Соул Асимиляция Основная сила Yellow Temperance - способность ассимилировать органическое вещество, используя его, чтобы стать сильнее и крупнее. Таким образом, его пользователь постоянно ищет вещи, чтобы потреблять, даже если он скрывается. Это также делает его видимым для обычных людей. Когда садится как небольшая часть на кого-то другого, Yellow Temperance начинает покрывать все свое тело, распространяясь туда, где он коснулся, пока он полностью не ассимилирует жертву, убивая её. Симуляция внешности Yellow Temperance способна изменить внешний вид Раббер Соула. Эта способность кажется почти мгновенной, так как ей удается убить женщину на подъемнике и красть ее тело в одно мгновение, в то время как другие пасажиры сосредоточены на Джотаро, который раньше был брошен в подъемник. Было показано, что эта способность подражает другим Стендам, когда то, что, казалось, было частью Yellow Temperance, отделилось от Раббер Соула под его маскировкой Нориаки Какёина и сформировалось в Hierophant Green. Физическая непроницаемость Yellow Temperance из-за своей каплевидной природы обладает способностью поглощать большое количество физического урона, выступая в качестве брони для Раббер Соула. Он может противостоять ударам, горению и замерзанию. Похоже, что он защищает пользователя от любого ущерба. Однако он не может компенсировать человеческие слабости, такие как потребность в кислороде. Для всех целей Yellow Temperance является непобедимым, пока Раббер Соул все еще жив, чтобы использовать ее. Примечания Навигация = Галерея Манга= YellowTemperance.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' FakeKakyoinManga.png|Yellow Temperance disguising Rubber Soul as Kakyoin Fake Hierophant.png|Creating a fake Hierophant Green YellowTemperanceEatingManga.png|Yellow Temperance slowly eating Jotaro's hand YellowTemperanceReactionFireManga.png|Yellow Temperance reaction to fire YellowTemperanceReactionIceManga.png|Yellow Temperance reaction to ice YellowTemperanceDefenseManga.png|Yellow Temperance prevented the attack by Star Platinum ﻿ |-| Аниме= Rubber Soul Anime.png|Yellow Temperance and Rubber Soul FakeKakyoin.png|Yellow Temperance disguising Rubber Soul as Kakyoin Rerorero.png|"Rerorerorerorerorero~" YellowTemparance_defence.jpg|Yellow Temperance prevented the attack by Star Platinum Temperance Card.png|Tarot card representing Temperance YellowTemperance A09.png|Yellow Temperance's stats |-| Другое= rubbersoul-portrait.gif|Rubber Soul and Yellow Temperance as seen in Heritage for the Future RubberSoulUserHT.gif|JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future Категория:Стенды антагонистов Категория:Стенды карт Таро